The field of the invention is digital computers and, in particular, distributed multiprocessors implementing distributed data driven processes.
Multiple processors are implemented to distribute tasks and to accommodate complex processing requirements. Communication between multiple processors operating asynchronously poses communication problems which complicate the system hardware and software and reduce system performance.